Detrás de la oscuridad
by Dark Nine
Summary: [One shot] [Shonenai] Siento que no puedo confensarte esto... porque sencillamente no encuentro las palabras...[RikuxSora]


Saludos al fandom de the Kingdom Heart's

Somos fanáticas del SoraxRiku o RikuxSora xD!!

Así que hemos decidido poner nuestro granito de arena n.n

* * *

"Los personajes de Kingdom Heart's no son nuestra propiedad sino los efectos digitales hubiesen sido decepcionantes ¬.¬"

Warning: Este fic es un Shonen-ai (romance chico-chico) si no estás a

Gusto te recomendamos que no lo leas n.n

**-+-****Behind the darkness****-+-**

**Pareja: RikuxSora**

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo?... Tenía ganas de llorar en esos momentos… Creía no soportar la imagen que adornaba en el árbol… Siempre era lo mismo… Cuando el atardecer nos acontecía a los tres… Pero, las cosas habían cambiado, demasiado…

Solamente mi ver se empañó hasta quemarse en las propias lágrimas que amenazaban en avecinarse… ¿Es mi inocencia lo que separaba de mí?... ¿Por qué siempre estaba con ella?... Más, solo vi como su brazo cruzaba los hombros de ella… con cuidado, para no quebrarla.

Y ahí lo supe… supe que no ocupabas el lugar que tendrías que ocupar… El de mi amigo. Pero, testarudo mi corazón no quiere razonar que perteneces a ella.

Ella es una amiga… no le puedo echar la culpa de mis propios sentimientos… ¿Cómo llegué a esto?... Corro… seguro se giraron a verme… pues un grito femenino llegó a mis oídos… no quise escucharlo… ¿Por qué no me llamaste vos?

La isla sigue siendo la misma… aporto agua al mar con solo mis lágrimas… que cristalinas y puras no tardaron en salir… A mí solo me pasa eso… me hubiese convertido en un heartless a tiempo y ahora no sufriría… ¿no?

Pues… aquí estoy… viendo como ella te recibe en la distancia y continúo sollozando en silencio… Tantas batallas que no me sirvieron para afrontar algo tanto sencillo como debería ser estos temas…

_"Riku__"__-_pronunció tu nombre que siento perderse en la brisa del mar… Oigo el sonido de las palmeras debajo de mí… En la cima de un montón de tierra sufro detrás de la misma oscuridad… Quisiera hablar con alguien, pero las palabras no saldrían…

No.

Mejor dicho… no podría decirlas… Abrazo mi rodilla con mi brazo, apoyando mi rostro… Mis mejillas pálidas se sonrojan al apretar mi labio, el gusto agrio de la sangre no tarda en brotar al sentir como la piel se raja…

Esto no me esta pasando…

Risas alegres surcan mis oídos… quisiera poder compartir esa alegría con Tidus, Wakka o mismo Selphie, pero no… Este momento es solo mío… Y tras la oscuridad sigo susurrando tu nombre… Me estoy comportando como un crio, sonrío con melancolía… Extraño esos momentos, cuando en verdad éramos unos niños…

Me enjugo las lágrimas penosas con ira… Y vuelvo a preguntarme, por que a mí me pasa esto… Las olas parecen querer responderme, chocan furiosas en el peldaño. Sonrío de nuevo, esto es vergonzoso y él… no lo sabe.

Me recuesto debajo la palmera… y mis ojos se empiezan a cegar por sí solos… Debe ser a causa del llanto… Estoy cayendo dormido puedo sentir adormecerse cada parte de mis huesos, hasta finalmente cerrarlos… debo estar alucinando porque te veo aún medio en mi soñación, de pie, siempre más alto que yo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inalcanzable?...

_"Me estoy volviendo loco"-_ trato de convencerme pero la imagen no se va… por el contrario, parece inclinarse pero no le presto atención…el sueño me vence

_…La tibieza en mis labios se profundiza, estoy dormido estoy seguro, pero ese calor tan agradable no se va, se queda inerte_

_Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse con facilidad, y mi labios que reciben gustosos los de alguien_

_¿Quién me esta besando? No quiero despertar_

_Quiero pensar que en verdad es él… Aunque sea en su sueño_

_Eran tan suaves, mi primer beso lo sabía, aunque no fuese real, quería seguir con el dulzor presente_

_Por ello, no abría mis párpados, hasta que un aroma chocó mis sentidos_

_Mezclado con el aroma del mar, ese aroma era de él… No tenía dudas, no quería _

_Despertarme aún, no!_

_La lejanía comenzaba a presentarse, me volvió a besar, a pesar de ser un roce_

_Suave como único, un tacto en mi mejilla derecha, era igual de cálido que sus labios_

_Todo en aquel desconocido era suave, _

_Su mano se deslizaba por mis cabellos castaños, hundiéndose_

_Me pareció que él también podía sentirme en olores y sentirse a gusto_

_Aún dormido como estaba, una lágrima rebelde salió de mis párpados, sigo tan _

_Sentimental como siempre, del solo pensar soñar que era "él" no otra persona_

_Mi mente me engañaba en mis propias imágenes_

_Nuevamente esos labios volvían a apropiarse de los míos,_

_Sin reparos, pero esta vez puedo sentir tu respiración acompasada golpear en mis mejillas_

_Y en mi sueño solo puedo ver tus ojos grisáceos…_

Desperté alertado, y miré para mis costados… Nadie había, ni una fragancia, nada… Suspiré sonriendo, si bien no fue real no puedo evitar el sentirme feliz… Me levanto y sacudo mi ropa, retirando las sobras de arena que se ceñían en mi pantalón…

Miro hacia la lejanía, la noche no había tardado en caer. Mis brazos se cruzan en mi nuca, no dejo esa postura… Me pregunto si se acordará él… Las estrellas me iluminan, no se porque me siento bien… Aunque… no haya sido real…

Si pudiera decirle, si en verdad juntara valor para decirle… Pero ya es tarde, tomo entre mis manos un coco que cayó de la palmera para lanzarlo con frustración al agua… Se porque callo, porque tú no sientes lo mismo que yo… me quieres si… pero como amigo…

_"Yo no puedo quererte de misma manera"- _continuo hablando en voz alta. Realmente… me gustaría entregarle mi primer beso… Empiezo a caminar y te veo a vos y a Kairi, sonrío por obligación… ocultándome detrás de la oscuridad… me acercó irradiando luz propia… propia de mi circo… Kairi me sonríe con dulzura… vos simplemente… saltas hacia mí…

Rodeaste mi cuello en tu brutalidad… a lo que yo respondo frunciendo el entrecejo… me carraspeas mi cabeza… no duele, ya que la cercanía hace latir mi corazón… las palpitaciones que realmente… se agitan… y mis mejillas se colorean nuevamente… no puedo evitarlo… realmente mi cuerpo funciona por sí solo…

_"Ya déjame Riku"- _me quejo… no se porqué… quizá por el hecho que me avergüenza… cuando me abrazas me siento completo… pero vos no lo haces con esa intención…

_"Nunca dejarás de ser tan vergonzoso Sora"-_ me sonrojo nuevamente, odio hacerlo es frustrante ya que… vos estas igual… frunzo nuevamente mis cejas arrugando los labios…

Sé que soy inocente… no tiene porque hacérmelo notar a cada momento… nuevamente te alejas… vuelvo a sonreír… no puedo evitarlo cuando estas cerca…

_"Una carrera"- _escuché decir a Kairi… ese momento era nada más que nosotros… de nadie más… Le miro y me responde posando sus ojos grisáceos en los míos… los cuales se entrecierran… desafiantes…

_"¿Listo Sora?"- _me preguntas… claro siempre estoy listo para competir… siempre en cuando sea con él… Con mi mejor amigo… mi rival… y mi…

_"Listo"- _comienzo a correr… descargando mi propia frustración en mezcla con la alegría… ¿Cómo se puede ser infeliz y feliz al mismo tiempo?... No lo logro comprenderme… seguimos corriendo… y me miras de reojo y me sonríes con su actitud inalcanzable… y yo me sonrojo… y aparto la vista… fingiendo molestia…

Pero en verdad estoy apenado…

Recuerdo fugazmente el beso… y me sonrojo más… detengo por inercia mis pasos… y me delineo los labios con mi dedo índice… y, en mi inocencia no puedo evitar volverme a preguntar… si realmente fue un sueño…

_"¿Soñando despierto?"- _me preguntas burlón… yo frunzo nuevamente mis labios… ahora estoy molesto… porque realmente me hubiese gustado que fuese de verdad…

_"Eso no es tu asunto Riku"- _le contesto molesto… apretando mis puños… pero tú me encierras nuevamente entre sus brazos… y nuevamente mis cabellos se enrienda entre tus dedos… Otro sonrojo…

_"Eres muy sensible Sora"- _oigo que me dices… pero no me sueltas… levanto mi ver hasta cruzarme con el tuyo… Y vuelvo a preguntarme…

_¿Si realmente fue un sueño?_

_¿Fin?_

Dios! Esto fue pura ternura ;.;

No te lo elogies a vos misma ¬.¬

Bueno, explicamos porque lo dejamos acá…

Es que a veces es preferible dejar un final abierto para que los lectores terminen el fic

Como a ellos les guste…

Pero si quieren lo podemos terminar nosotras n-n

Besos!!! Y esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado… n-n


End file.
